Blessing or Curse?
by Jennie.F-101
Summary: Di suatu pagi, Ciel terbangun dan mendapati dirinya telah berubah, berubah karena suatu kutukan. Dengan memenuhi syarat dari seorang shinigami, maka shinigami itu akan membantu Ciel untuk menyingkirkan kutukannya. Akankah Ciel berhasil menyingkirkan kutukan ini? Atau Ciel akan menyukai kutukan ini dan malah tidak menginginkan kutukan ini untuk hilang dari kehidupannya? (DLDR)
1. Chapter 1

**Blessing or Curse?**

**Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso**

**Warning : Typo, gaje, OC**

**A/N : Fanfic pertama di fandom ini, kalau jelek mohon maaf ya. Silahkan membaca~ Satu hal lagi, DLDR**

**CHAPTER 1**

Pagi hari yang cerah di kediaman Phantomhive, sang _demon butler_ berjalan ke kamar tuannya. Sebastian Michaelis namanya. Sebastian mengetuk pintu kamar tuannya itu, namun tidak ada jawaban.

'Mungkin masih tidur.' Pikir Sebastian.

Sebastian lalu membuka pintu kamar tuannya itu, dan terlihatlah seorang Ciel Phantomhive yang sedang tertidur dengan lelap di kasurnya.

"Tuan muda, saatnya untuk bangun." Kata sang _butler_ sambil membuka tirai di kamar sang _earl_.

"Ergh.. silau." Keluh Ciel.

Sebastian pun memandang ke arah Ciel. Mungkin sang _demon butler_ ini sudah sering melihat peristiwa aneh seperti _shinigami_ berambut merah (anehnya bukan karena rambutnya yaa -_-) tapi yang ini lebih aneh lagi. Ciel Phantomhive memiliki rambut yang panjangnya sepinggang, padahal kemarin baru saja potong rambut. Lalu badannya pun juga terlihat berbeda, lebih berbentuk, pinggulnya juga membesar. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Ciel Phantomhive?

"T-tuan muda?" Kata Sebastian.

"Ada apa? Oh iya, sarapan hari ini apa?" Tanya sang _tuan_ muda.

"Tuan muda.. rambut anda.." Sang _butler_ berkata sambil memperhatikan rambut Ciel.

Ciel pun heran dengan tingkah Sebastian dan melihat rambutnya sendiri. Alangkah terkejutnya Ciel saat mendapati rambut kelabunya telah menjadi panjang dan lalu ia melihat tubuhnya. Seketika Ciel berlari ke kamar mandi untuk mengecek 'barang' miliknya.

"Ti..tidak mungkin.. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?!" Kata Ciel dari kamar mandi.

"Tuan muda, atau perlu saya panggil.. nyonya muda Ciella?" Sindir Sebastian kepada nyonya Ciella.

Ciel pun keluar dari kamar mandi sambil menghela napas. Keringat dingin mengalir dari dahinya. Jika lebih diperhatikan lagi, mata biru Ciel juga membesar, dan dia menjadi... cantik.

'Apa ini kutukan? Kenapa ini semua bisa terjadi padaku? Memang apa yang telah kulakukan? Astaga.. singkirkan kutukan ini!' Keluh Ciel dalam hati.

"Sebastian! Apa kau bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Ciel, jika didengarkan, suaranya pun telah terdengar... lebih seperti perempuan.

"Saya tidak tahu, tuan muda. Tapi sepertinya saya mengenal orang yang mengetahui tentang kejadian seperti ini." Jawab Sebastian dengan sedikit simpati di matanya. Lihat saja, seorang Ciel Phantomhive yang dingin telah berubah menjadi Ciel yang feminin dengan fisik yang menarik.

"Siapa orang itu?" Tanya Ciel kepada Sebastian dengan sangat penasaran.

"Namanya, Jennie.. Jennie.." Sebastian mencoba mengingat-ngingat nama keluarga gadis itu.

"Jennie apa?" Tanya Ciel semakin penasaran.

"Dia.. tidak memberi tahu saya. Mungkin tuan muda, ralat, maksud saya nyonya muda harus mengganti pakaian dengan gaun baru dan saya akan membantu anda dengan rambut anda itu." Sebastian melihat ke arah baju ganti Ciel. Sebastian pun menghela napasnya dan mencarikan baju gaun untuk nyonya Ciel. Betapa beruntungnya Sebastian karena dia menemukan sebuah gaun berwarna hijau tua yang sangat elegan, entah ini gaun milik siapa, mungkin millik Lizzy yang tertinggal.

Sebastian tidak ingin memikirkan tentang bagaimana baju itu bisa berada di lemari pakaian Ciel, yang penting dia telah menemukan sebuah gaun. Sekarang korsetnya.

"Tunggu.. kalau aku memakai gaun, berarti.. aku harus pakai korset lagi?!" Ciel pun merinding hanya karena memikirkan jika dia harus memakai korset lagi, namun kali ini dia memakai korset sebagai wanita muda, bukan seperti yang dulu.

"Sayangnya, iya, nyonya muda, anda harus memakai korset lagi." Sebastian berkata kepada Ciel dengan senyum yang terbentuk di wajahnya yang tampan itu.

Lalu Ciel mulai berpikir, apakah itu berarti Sebastian akan melihat tubuhnya jika dia menggantikan pakaian untuknya? Pikiran itu pun mengganggu Ciel dan pipinya merona seketika.

Sebastian lalu mengambil kain untuk dijadikan sebagai penutup matanya, dan lalu mengikatkan kain itu menutupi matanya, dan setelah itu Sebastian pun menggantikan baju Ciel dengan gaun hijau tua itu.

Setelah Sebastian selesai menggantikan baju Ciel, dia pun membuka ikatan kain itu dan mengamati Ciel yang menggunakan gaun itu. Entah untuk alasan apa, Sebastian berpikir bahwa Ciel cantik juga, namun ia segera menyingkirkan pikiran itu, karena Sebastian sadar kalau Ciel adalah majikannya. Sebastian lalu berjalan ke belakang Ciel dan menguncir rambut Ciel dengan model seperti saat dia menyamar menjadi _lady_ waktu itu.

"Aku ingin.. memakai topi." Ciel berkata sambil menarik poninya agar poninya dapat menutupi matanya itu, mata di mana kontrak faustian nya berada.

"Ini, ojou-sama." Sebastian menyerahkan topi yang cocok dengan gaunnya. Ciel pun memakai topi itu agar topi itu dapat menutupi mata kanannya. Senyum punmenghiasi wajah Ciel saat dia melihat ke arah cermin, puas dengan penampilan barunya.

"Sebastian, bawa aku ke Jennie, sekarang. Ini perintah."

"_Yes, my lady."_

_._

_._

"Hmmm... sulit. Aku tidak mau membantu _demon_ seperti kau, Michaelis. Pergilah." Kata seorang gadis dengan kacamata dan warna mata kuning dan hijau. Gadis ini membawa sabit yang merupakan _death scythe_. Rambut hitamnya dikuncir sebagian. Namanya, Jennie, seorang _shinigami_ yang cuek dan memiliki sifat gampang marah.

"Kumohon.." Kata Ciella (Sebastian memutuskan untuk memanggil Ciel dengan Ciella).

'Memohon? Seorang Ciel Phantomhive memohon? Sungguh langka..' Sebastian berkata dalam hatinya.

"Tapi.. tapi.. dia _demon._" Jennie pun merasa agak kasihan dengan nasib buruk yang menimpa Ciel. Namun, dia tetap tidak mau menolong Ciel, karena Sebastian.

"Ini memalukan, bayangkan saja, aku, Ciel Phantomhive terkena kutukan menjadi seorang gadis yang sekarang bernama Ciella Phantomhive." Keluh Ciel sambil berharap agar Jennie mau membantunya.

"Apa yang tepatnya aku, seorang _shinigami_ dapat lakukan untuk membantumu? Dan apa untungnya aku jika aku membantumu? Jiwamu tetap akan menjadi milik Michaelis kan? Aku tidak mau membantu. Itu keputusan terakhirku." Jennie bersikeras tidak mau membantu Ciel.

"Kakakmu sering membantuku. Kau seharusnya lebih mirip sedikit dengan kakakmu, walau.. kakakmu agak gila." Sindir Ciel.

"Ugh, jangan bandingkan aku dengan Undertaker. Kalau kau memang mau bantuan, ini tidak akan gratis. Ada syaratnya." Kata _shinigami_ wanita itu.

"Syarat? Apapun syaratnya jika kau mau membantuku, baiklah." Jawab Ciel, yang terlihat seperti menantang.

" Hmph! Baiklah, syaratnya adalah..."

**TBC**

**A/N : maaf nih.. bikinnya malam.. jadi kalau jelek mohon dimaklumi, walau menurut saya itu gak ada hubungannya. Sekali lagi perlu diingat, Don't Like Don't Read. Kalau suka.. review juga boleh kok. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : ah.. pertama, makasih buat yang udah review nih.. dan.. untuk Xavierre makasih pembetulannya, tadinya mau pake nona, tapi temenku bilang pake nyonya aja, pusing deh aku. Well, perubahan genre juga nih, romance dan humor. Silahkan baca Chapter 2~ Sekali lagi makasih ya reviewnya.**

**Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso**

**Warning : Typo(maybe), garing, dan seperti yang anda ketahui, ada OC.**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Syaratnya adalah... kau harus menemukan kucing peliharaanku! Warnanya putih dan bulunya lebat. Matanya berwarna merah, pake kalung yang bandulnya hati, terus-" kata-kata Jennie terhenti saat melihat sang iblis mengangkat tangannya.

"Apa kucing ini adalah kucingmu?" Tanya Sebastian yang sedang menggendong seekor kucing lucu. Ciel(atau Ciella, Ciel tetap maunya dipanggil Ciel karena masih merasa cowok) pun tiba-tiba bersin.

"Ah? Maaf, _ojou-sama_." Sebastian lalu memberikan kucing itu ke gendongan Jennie sang _shinigami_.

"Jangan memanggilku ojou-sa- hachiu! Uh.. panggil aku bocchan seperti biasa!" Perintah Ciel.

"Tapi, _ojou-sama_, orang lain akan berpikir saya gila jika saya memanggil anda bocchan, apa lagi ojou-sama memakai baju itu." Jelas Sebastian dengan mendetail.

Ciel mengerutkan keningnya. Dia merasa apa yang dikatakan Sebastian memang ada benarnya, namun dia juga tidak suka jika dipanggil '_ojou-sama_.'

"Baiklah... tapi, kalau kita hanya berdua, panggil aku _bocchan_." Kata Ciel setelah mempertimbangkannya.

"_Understood_." Jawab sang butler.

"Nah, Jennie. Kau sudah berjanji akan membantuku." Ciel menatap _shinigami_ itu dengan tajam.

"Eh? Aku tidak pernah berjanji." Jawab _shinigami_ wanita itu dengan santai.

Perlahan amarah mulai menguasai Ciel. Ingin rasanya ia menyuruh Sebastian untuk membunuh _shinigami_ itu. Namun dia ingat bahwa hanya _shinigami_ menyebalkan itu yang dapat menyingkirkan kutukannya. Ciel pun menghela napas.

"Apa lagi yang kau mau aku lakukan untuk membujukmu agar mau membantuku?" Ciel bertanya dengan tatapan putus asa kepada Jennie.

"Yah, baiklah, aku akan membantumu. Namun, untuk menyingkirkan kutukanmu, kau harus menjalani misi, dan pertama-tama kau harus memohon kepada seseorang yang pernah kau temui sebelumnya. Kuharap dia tidak dendam padamu, karena itu akam sangat merepotkan jika dia dendam kepadamu." Jelas gadis itu.

"Siapa?" Ciel bertanya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"_The fallen angel_, Angela Blanc."

Seketika mata sang nona muda membelalak. Betapa terkejutnya dia mendengar nama itu lagi. Apalagi setelah ia yakin bahwa Angela Blanc telah dimusnahkan, dimusnahkan oleh butlernya, Sebastian.

"Angela Blanc telah tewas." Kata Sebastian.

"Ya, memang. Aku hanya bercanda tadi. Maaf." Jennie menanggapinya dengan cuek.

Ciel merasa lega sekaligus marah. Gadis itu sangat senang mempermainkan emosi Ciel.

"Siapa sebenarnya yang harus kutemui?" Tanya Ciel sambil berusaha mengontrol emosinya.

"Tidak seorangpun." Jawab Jennie dengan enteng.

"Lalu bagaimana tepatnya aku dapat menyingkirkan kutukan ini?" Ciel merasa emosinya dipermainkan lagi.

"Gampang saja, kau hanya harus menemukan harta karun. Sebuah... buku. Buku itu kosong, tapi tulis saja permohonanmu untuk menyingkirkan kutukan itu. Namun bagaimanapun, kutukanmu tidak langsung hilang, pasti ada misi untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Dan untungnya, aku memiliki buku itu." Jennie mengeluarkan buku itu dan memperlihatkannya pada Ciel.

Sebastian berjalan mendekati _shinigami_ itu dan mengambil bukunya. Lalu Sebastian membuka halaman pertama buku itu, dan ya, buku itu kosong, Sebastian membuka lembaran selanjutnya, kosong, begitu juga dengan lembar selanjutnya dan seterusnya.

"Puas kau? Sekarang, pergilah, kalian memiliki waktu yang panjang dan kalian harus menyelesaikan misi itu. _Shoo_." Jennie mengusir mereka, lalu kembali memperhatikan kucingnya, yaitu Snow.

"Sebastian, jangan dekat-dekat aku sebelum kau mandi kembang tujuh rupa. Kalau kau dekat-dekat aku bisa alergi. Jangan sentuh aku juga. Ayo, kita tinggalkan tempat ini." Ciel lalu berjalan ke kereta kudanya dan membuka pintunya sendiri, serta masuk ke kereta kuda itu dan menutup pintunya.

Sebastian lalu mengendarai (?) kereta kuda itu kembali ke Manor nya. Finnian, Meirin, Bardroy dan Tanaka belum melihat sang tuan muda dari pagi hari, dan itulah yang memang diharapkan Ciel dan Sebastian. Sesampainya di rumah, Ciel memilih jalan lain agar tidak ketahuan para pelayannya yang lain itu, dia langsung ke kamarnya dan duduk di pinggiran kasurnya.

Sebastian memanggil Finnian, Meirin, Bardroy dan Tanaka untuk memberitahukan mereka sesuatu.

"Finnian, Meirin, Bardroy dan Tanaka-san, ini adalah perintah dari _, _kalian diminta untuk mengambil liburan selama satu bulan ke sebuah pulau tropis. Ini adalah tiket kapal kalian." Lalu Sebastian menyerahkan empat tiket kepada masing-masing dari mereka.

"Asik!" Seru Finnian, Meirin dan Bardroy.

"Ho.. Ho.. Ho.." siapa lagi selain Tanaka?

Tak lama kemudian, Finnian yang mengantarkan para pelayan lain ke pelabuhan. Sebastian dan Ciel pun mendapatkan waktu sebulan untuk menyingkirkan kutukan Ciel. Hanya seorang Sebastian sudah cukup untuk mengurus rumah ini. Sebastian pun pergi ke kamarnya dan mengambil handuk, dia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi kembang tujuh rupa, gak, bercanda, mandi aja kok. Setelah itu dia mengeringkan tubuhnya dan memakai pakaiannya. Lalu Sebastian pun pergi ke kamar Ciel.

"_Bocchan_? Saya masuk ya.." Sebastian pun masuk ke kamar Ciel yang besar dan luas itu.

"Sebastian.. aku sudah mendapatkan misi pertama. T-tapi.. misi ini mustahil!" Ciel berkata dengan kepanikan terlukis di wajahnya.

"Ah? Memangnya apa misi pertama itu, _bocchan_?"

"K-kau lihat saja sendiri!" Ciel merasa sangat putus asa. Sebenarnya apa misi pertama mereka? Seburuk itukah?

Sebastian tidak tahu apakah misi ini memang _sangat_ buruk. Dia pun berjalan ke arah Ciel, sang tuan muda menyodorkan buku itu kepada Sebastian, dan buku itu diambil oleh Sebastian.

'Apa yang membuat tuan muda sangat panik ya? Bukankah dia harusnya santai saja selama ada aku?' Sebastian berkata dalam hati.

Sebastian pun mulai membaca buku itu. Ada tulisan dengan tinta berwarna hitam dan tulisan dengan tinta berwarna emas.

'_**Aku ingin menyingkirkan kutukanku ini.**_' Tulisan ini terlihat seperti milik sang tuan muda, juga dibuat menggunakan tinta hitam, dan memang itu adalah tulisan sang tuan muda.

'_Kutukan apa yang kau dapatkan_?' Tulisan yang ini terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya, tulisan dari buku ajaib itu, ditulis dengan tinta emas.

'_**Aku dikutuk menjadi seorang perempuan. Aku adalah seorang bangsawan, seorang **_**Earl, Queen's Watchdog**_**.**__'_

'_Baiklah, tugas pertamamu adalah..._

_._

_._

_Membuat Grell Sutcliff jatuh cinta kepada seorang perempuan.'_

**TBC**

**A/N : Minta review ya.. makasih, kalo mau favorite atau di follow juga gapapa. Wkwk, bercanda, kalau suka bacanya aja udah bikin seneng kok. Okelah, sampai jumpa di chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Gyaa—Rachell sorryyyy! Ah.. gimana jadi ya.. Hmm.. Thanks buat reviewnya ya, Chell. Jadi seperti yang kalian ketahui, judulnya dibantu oleh Rachel-Dark-Hokou. Dan Rachell, sama-sama grim reaper kita. Oh.. dan.. ya, yang dua hari lalu itu bercanda, kalau seneng bacanya, ya REVIEW. Wkwkwk, okelah, kayanya setiap dua hari sekali update ya? -_- ini hanya kebetulan dan karena faktor ketidaksengajaan bukan sengaja. Mungkin chap ini mengandung sedikit SebaCiel. Okay, ini dia Chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso**

**Warning : Sedikit SebaCiel, typo(mungkin, harusnya sih gak ada), OC.**

**CHAPTER 3**

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel merasa dia sudah gila. "Bantu aku menjalani misi ini!" Perintah seorang anak perempuan yang aslinya adalah laki-laki.

"Bocchan, seorang _lady_ tak baik jika berteriak seperti tadi." Sebastian berkata sambil memberikan tatapan simpati pada majikannya ini. Memang sih Sebastian kasihan pada majikannya, tapi sekarang sang nona Phantomhive ini harus tata krama lagi, sepertinya.

"Aku. Bukan. _Lady._" Ciel berkata dengan muka kesalnya yang imut, dan tubuhnya yang sangat seperti _lady_ dan rambut panjangnya yang dikuncir dua.

Sebastian tidak tahan melihat betapa imutnya Ciel, dia pun mencubit pipi Ciel sambil tersenyum. Ciel agak terkejut, namun pipinya menjadi makin merah, bahkan itu membuat Ciel menjadi semakin imut. Ekspresi terkejutnya yang imut hanya bertahan sebentar, dia kembali menunjukan ekspresi kesalnya dan menyingkirkan tangan Sebastian dari pipinya.

"A-apaan sih?" Ciel bertanya sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang dicubit Sebastian.

"Ah.. maafkan ketidaksopanan saya, tuan muda."

"Hmph. Ya." Ciel masih kesal, namun entah mengapa Ciel merasa berbeda, jantungnya berdebar-debar. Dia pun memegang dadanya, yang sekarang tidak begitu rata. (Gak bermaksud ngomongin ginian, beneran deh.)

Sebastian yang memperhatikan Ciel mengira bahwa Ciel terkena asma.

"_Bocchan_? Apa penyakit _bocchan_ kambuh lagi? Berbaringlah, _bocchan_, biar saya obati." Sebastian berkata sambil mendekati Ciel.

"Eh? Apa? Siapa yang asma? Aku baik-baik saja tauuu!" Ciel menggembukan pipinya, makin imut saja deh.

"Ah? Baik-baik saja?" Sebastian menjadi bingung.

"Sudah! Mending kamu cari cara biar Grell jatuh cinta pada seorang cewek asli." Perintah Ciel sambil memainkan rambutnya.

"Mungkin kita memerlukan clue yang lebih banyak lagi." Sebastian lalu mengambil sebuah pena dan mulai menuliskan kalimat-kalimat di buku itu sambil berdiri. Ciel menghampiri Sebastian dan berdiri di belakangnya sambil melihat apa yang ditulis _butler_ nya ini.

'_**Apa tepatnya yang harus kami lakukan?**_' tulisan itu dibuat oleh Sebastian.

'_Membuat Grell berkata dia mencintai seorang wanita. Dengan itu, aku akan menyatakan Ciel berhasil dalam misi pertamanya_.' Balas buku itu.

'_**Kalau Grell mengatakannya tapi tidak dari hatinya, apa misi itu akan tetap berhasil?'**_ saat Sebastian menulis ini, Sebastian dan Ciel pun berharap kalau buku itu akan membalas ya.

'_Ya._' Ciel tidak pernah sesenang ini melihat jawaban 'ya.'

"Nah, _bocchan_, kita harus mencari Sutcliff sekarang." Dengan perasaan tidak enak, Sebastian mengatakan itu.

"Haruskah? Tapi.. baiklah." Ciel menghela napasnya.

"_Bocchan,_ ganti baju dulu. Saya bantu.." Perkataan Sebastian mampu membuat pipi Ciel menjadi merah, walau Ciel tahu Sebastian akan menggunakan penutup matanya, tapi tetap saja, Ciel malu.

"G-gak usah! Aku bisa sendiri, baju apa yang harus kupakai sekarang?" Ciel berjalan ke pintu kamar mandi.

"Ini, saya sudah memesan gaun ini, rancangan Nina Hopkins seperti biasa." Sebastian memegang sebuah gaun terusan berwarna putih dan memiliki mawar hitam di bagian pinggangnya.

"Bawa kemari." Sebastian berjalan ke arah Ciel dan memberikan gaun itu kepada Ciel, Ciel mengambilnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi lalu menutup pintu kamar mandi itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Ciel keluar, dia berhasil mengganti bajunya, namun rambutnya yang tadi dikuncir dua sudah tergerai dan kusut juga. Ciel berjalan dan melemparkan gaun yang sebelumnya ia pakai kepada Sebastian.

"Ah, baju itu memang cocok dengan _bochan_, tapi rambut anda kena-"

"Jangan tanya, dan rapikan saja rambutku. Sekarang." Ciel duduk di kursi yang berada di depan meja riasnya, meja rias itu masih baru, entah sejak kapan berada di kamarnya.

Sebastian berjalan mendekati Ciel dan menyisir rambut panjang Ciel yang menjadi kusut itu, lalu mengikat rambut Ciel. Model ekor kuda, dan Ciel cocok dengan rambut seperti itu. Sebastian lalu menyisir poni Ciel agar menutupi mata kanannya, dan menambahkan hiasan bunga mawar di rambutnya, mawar putih.

"Apa tuan muda senang dengan penampilan ini?" Sebastian berbiicara sedikit terlalu dekat dengan leher Ciel, Ciel pun dapat merasakan napas Sebastian, seketika pipinya menjadi sangat merah.

"Y-ya.. ya.. Aku suka.. Ayo, k-kita harus men-mencari Sut-Sutcliff.." Ciel seketika menjadi tergagap.

'Aku kenapa sih?!' Ciel bertanya dalam hati.

"Ah? Tuan muda ada apa?"

"Sudah, ayo kita cari!" Ciel berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya.

'Sungguh jiwa yang sangat menarik.' Sebastian lalu menggeleng-geleng kepalanya sampai pusing, gak lah, dia heran dengan perilaku nona nya ini.

.

.

"Itu, Grell Sutcliff?" Ciel agak heran dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya, seorang pria atau wanita, gender nya memang tidak jelas, sedang bertarung menggunakan _death scythe_ nya dengan seorang _shinigami_ lainnya, wanita dengan rambut panjang yang melebihi pinggangnya dikuncir satu dan dia menggunakan _death scythe_ nya yang berupa sabit dengan gantungan berbentuk tengkorak di ujungnya, serta dia memakai kacamata berwarna _electric blue._

"Will itu milikku!" Teriak gadis itu.

"Tidak bisa! Aku sudah mengenalnya duluan!" Grell mengarahkan _death scythe_ miliknya ke arah _shinigami_ yang satunya, namun gadis itu memblokir serangan Grell dengan sabitnya.

"ERIKA! GRELL! Berhenti bertarung, sekarang!" Teriak _shinigami_ lainnya, yang diketahui bernama Jennie.

"Heh?! Grell kau bilang? Seharusnya kau memanggilku Grell-senpai tau!" Jennie tidak menanggapi perkataan Grell, dan berjalan ke arah mereka berdua, Grell dan _shinigami_ lainnya yang bernama Erika.

"Erika-chan, kau dicari Will-senpai." Jennie berbicara kepada Erika tanpa melihat gadis itu, dia sibuk dengan _death scythe_ miliknya yang baru, sebuah sabit seperti yang lama, namun terdapat ukiran tengkorak dan mawar pada _death scythe_ nya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak memperhatikanku juga ya?!" Jennie sukses membuat Grell naik darah, untuk kesekian kalinya.

Erika bergegas pergi untuk mencari Will.

"Jennie lagi ya? Haruskah?" Ciel memelas kepada Sebastian.

"Boleh aku urus _shinigami_ itu?" Sebastian bertanya kepada Ciel.

"Kalau yang kau maksud Jennie, terserah, aku berharap perilakunya membaik suatu saat." Ciel berkata sambil melihat Jennie dari rambutnya sampai ke kakinya. Masih sama seperti saat pertama kali bertemu, hanya saja, dia terlihat lebih galak.

'Betapa malasnya aku berhadapan dengan Jennie..' Ciel terlihat pasrah jika harus bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi.

Sebastian berjalan mendekati Jennie dan Grell, Grell sedang mengoceh kepada Jennie, namun Jennie menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya dan tidak membelakangi Grell.

Sang iblis meletakan tangannya pada lengan Jennie.

"Uh? Apa?" Jennie sudah tidak menutupi telinganya lagi, tapi dia melihat ke arah Sebastian dengan tatapan bingung.

Saat ini gadis itu belum sadar kalau Sebastian menyentuhnya, jadi reaksinya masih biasa.

"Bisakah kau pergi? _Bocchan_ tidak ingin melihatmu." Sebastian lalu memasang senyumnya.

"GRRR!" Jennie pun menampar Sebastian.

"Dasar iblis aneh! Jangan pegang aku, dan jangan suruh-suruh aku! Err.. aku menyesal telah membantumu!" Jennie pun pergi dengan kesalnya.

'Paling tidak itu berhasil.' Sebastian lalu mendekati Grell.

"Sebas-chan~~" Grell memeluk Sebastian, dan Sebastian hanya bisa pasrah.

"Malam ini ada pesta dansa, aku ingin mengajakmu, bocah itu juga—eh? Sejak kapan dia menjadi perempuan?" Grell baru menyadari bahwa perempuan yang dilihatnya adalah Ciel Phantomhive.

"Pesta dansa? Akankah ada banyak perempuan di sana?" Ciel bertanya, walau ada sesuatu yang aneh di wajahnya, seperti.. kecemburuan.

'Agh! Aku tidak suka melihat Sebastian dipeluk oleh orang lain!' Teriak Ciel dalam hati.

Grell melepaskan pelukannya, Ciel terlihat lebih lega, begitu juga dengan Sebastian.

"Ya.. kau juga boleh ikut, tapi ajaklah Sebastian."

"Kami akan ikut, asalkan kau berdandan sebagai pria, bukan wanita di pesta dansa ini." Kata Sebastian.

"Eh? Mana bisa.. nanti akan terlihat aneh kalau aku berdansa denganmu." Grell memelas, yang sebenarnya tak berpengaruh sama sekali pada Sebastian.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, maka kami tidak akan datang, bukan begitu, _ojou-sama_?" Tanya Sebastian kepada Ciel yang dijawab dengan anggukan setuju dari gadis kecil nan manis itu(baca : Ciella Phantomhive.)

"Hmph! Baiklah baiklah.. Tapi kau janji yaa?" Grell bertanya kepada Sebastian.

"Ya.."

.

.

Di pesta dansa ini, bertempat di sebuah aula yang lumayan besar. Ciel memakai baju yang sama dengan yang tadi, Sebastian mengenakan pakaiannya saat menjadi tutor, dan Grell menggunakan pakaiannya seperti biasa, namun _death scythe_ nya tersembunyi.

"Sebastian, apa kau sudah punya rencana?" Ciel berbisik kepada Sebastian, karena jarak Ciel dengan Grell lumayan dekat, dia takut Grell mendengarnya.

"Ya, tenanglah, _ojou-sama.._" balas Sebastian.

"Grell, menurutmu, karena kau adalah pria, tipe wanita idamanmu seperti apa?" Tanya Sebastian kepada Grell.

"Eh? Aku ini _lady_ tahu! Dan, _kalau_ aku adalah pria, wanita idamanku.. Hmm.. berambut hitam, dingin, dan.. memakai kacamata." Kata Grell.

"Dingin? Seperti.. cuek?" Sebastian memikirkan orang yang dikenalnya yang seperti itu, namun sepertinya akan susah kalau memang _orang itu_ yang akan dijodohkannya dengan Grell.

"Ya, tapi yang cantik dan.. sopan, yah, kenapa bertanya?"

Sebastian tidak tahu wanita seperti itu, namun dia tahu kalau musik untuk dansa telah diputar, Sebastian meletakkan tangannya di pinggul Ciel, setelah itu Ciel dan Sebastian pun berdansa. Ciel terkejut awalnya, namun rona merah di pipinya kembali muncul.

Ciel menikmati dansa ini, begitu juga dengan Sebastian, dia terus memandangi tubuh mungil majikannya. Sebastian tidak ingin ada orang lain yang menyentuh tubuh Ciel, Ciel hanya milik Sebastian, itulah yang ada di pikiran Sebastian.

Musik sudah tidak terdengar lagi, kembali fokus untuk mencarikan gadis untuk Grell, namun Ciel dan Sebastian melihat seorang gadis yang sedang memuji gaun dari gadis-gadis yang ada di pesta itu, dan sepertinya gadis itu melihat Ciel sekilas dan berjalan ke arah Ciel.

.

.

Elizabeth..

**TBC**

**A/N : Review. And sekali lagi, judul ini diberikan oleh Rachel-Dark-Hokou, sorry Chell di awal-awal aku gak kasih tulisannya ._.v Bener-bener lupa, gak sengaja. Maaf kalau ada salah kata atau penulisan.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Hoo- gomen gomen.. baru update, laptop saya dibajak Tatsumi Oga sama Beel nih. (Maksudnya nonton Beelzebub pas kemarin, peaceeee!). Okay, ini chapter 4. ****Maaf, SebaCiel nya kurang banyak, sekali lagi maaaffff!**  


**Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso.**

**Warning : Typo(kalo ada ya maaf -.-), OC lagi.**

**CHAPTER 4**

"L-Lizzy?!" Ciel tidak tahu harus bertindak apa, namun Sebastian tahu.

Sebastian menyuruh Ciel untuk pergi, lalu Ciel pun pergi bersama Grell, Ciel menggandeng Grell agar Grell ikut bersamanya, mau tak mau pun Grell ikut.

"Ugh, Phantomhive, lepaskan. Apaan sih?" Grell berjalan dengan lemas, tanpa mencoba melepaskan gandengan Ciel sedikitpun.

"Maaf, Grell, tapi di sini banyak cowok loh. Kau mau kan ikut denganku?" Ciel bertanya kepada Grell, yang ditanya berpikir dulu, walau Ciel tahu, mungkin membawa Grell ke tempat yang banyak pria malah akan menyulitkan misi nya.

"Sampai.." Ciel melepaskan gandengannya, memang benar di tempat sebelah sini lebih banyak pria nya, kalau yang tadi lebih banyak wanitanya.

"Wow.. pria yang itu tampan sekali..." Grell berkata sambil menunjuk-nunjuk seseorang dengan rambut silver, namun di ujung-ujung rambutnya berwarna hitam, dia memakai tuksedo dan dasi, bukan dasi kupu-kupu.

"Ya.. keren.." gumam Ciel.

Grell berjalan mendekati orang tadi, namun Ciel menarik Grell menjauh.

"Jangan kemana-mana, Grell." Perintah Ciel kepada Grell.

"Uh.. tapi dia tampan. Ah.. rasanya aku mencintainya~"

'Aku menyerah. Si Grell ini memang tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada wanita kurasa.' Keluh Ciel dalam hati.

Sebastian tidak lama menyusul Ciel dan Grell, tunggu, bagaimana dengan Elizabeth? Mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi tadi.

Sesaat setelah Ciel pergi bersama Grell, Sebastian menyamar menjadi pelayan di sana, dan dia membawa nampan, di nampan itu ada gelas yang berisi minuman buatan Sebastian. Sebastian pun berjalan mendekati Elizabeth.

"Nona muda, apa anda mau segelas minuman ini?" Sebastian menawarkan minuman itu kepada Elizabeth.

"Ah.. Anda sungguh baik, terima kasih." Gadis itu lalu mengambil minumannya dan meminumnya, tidak lama kemudian, gadis yang bernama Elizabeth itu memegangi perutnya yang sakit.

"Ugh.. toilet.. di mana ya?" Tanya Elizabeth masih memegangi perutnya.

"Ah? Di sebelah sana, nona muda." Sebastian menunjukkan jalan ke arah toilet.

Elizabeth pun berjalan ke arah toiletnya. Setelah beberapa saat dia keluar, namun tiba-tiba dia mengalami sakit perut lagi sehingga dia kembali masuk ke toilet itu. Sebastian tersenyum karena rencananya berhasil.

Itulah, bagaimana seorang Sebastian membuat Ciel bebas dari Lizzy, untuk hari ini.

"_Ojou-sama_, apa sudah berhasil?" Tanya Sebastian kepada Ciel mengenai misi itu.

"Belum." Ciel mengakuinya. Belum. Ciel sangat ingin menyelesaikan misi ini secepatnya. Pesta dansa ini adalah kesempatan emas Ciel, namun apa? Sebentar lagi pesta dansa ini selesai, namun dia belum bisa menyelesaikan misinya.

"Kyaa~ kau keren sekaliii! Siapa namamu?" Tanya Grell, yang baru Ciel sadari sudah tidak di dekatnya lagi.

"Rachel Dark. Masa _senpai_ lupa? Aku kan _shinigami_ juga." Kata pria yang ternyata adalah wanita itu.

Ciel tak percaya. Grell telah bilang di mencintai orang itu. Dia wanita! Rasanya Ciel ingin memeluk wanita itu dan berkata "Kau penyelamat hidupku!" namun tentu saja Ciel tidak akan melakukan itu.

"Eh tunggu.. kalau _shinigami_ itu ada di sini.. lalu.. apa gadis menyebalkan itu juga.." Ciel tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya saat melihat Jennie dan temannya Erika. Mereka menggunakan baju kantoran, seperti biasa.

Ciel berjalan mendekati Grell yang sekarang patah hati karena pria itu ternyata wanita yang merupakan temannya.

"Grell, kenapa ada _Shinigami_ di tempat ini?" Sepertinya Ciel baru sadar, kalau ada _shinigami_ yang tidak hanya satu di tempat ini, Ciel melihat sekeliling dan melihat dua _shinigami_ lainnya, Ronald Knox dan William.

"Kenapa bertanya? Malam ini akan ada bencana di tempat ini, makanya kami berkumpul di sini." Jelas Grell.

'Yah.. terserahlah, yang penting misiku sudah berhasil.' Pikir Ciel.

"Sebastian, ayo kita pulang. Terima kasih Grell sudah mau menemani kami. Ayo Sebastian."

"_Yes, my lady._"

.

.

Ciel mengambil bukunya dan melihat tulisan baru di bukunya.

'_Selamat karena kau telah sukses dalam misi pertamamu.' _

'_**Lalu misi keduaku apa lagi? Satu lagi misi yang sulit?**__'_

'_Ya, pastinya misi ini sulit.'_

'_**Apa misinya?**__'_

'_Misi kedua untukmu, Ciel Phantomhive adalah..'_

_._

_._

Sebelum Ciel sempat membaca apa misi selanjutnya, dia dikejutkan oleh Sebastian yang masuk ke kamar Ciel secara tiba-tiba, secara spontan Ciel menutup bukunya, mengira Sebastian adalah orang lain.

"Aduh, Sebastian. Ada apaan sih?" Ciel bertanya dengan muka kesalnya.

"_Bocchan._ Cepat pakai baju ini. Ada tamu yang tidak diduga akan datang." Kata Sebastian sambil menyerahkan baju Maid seperti yang dipakai Meirin.

"Uh.. siapa?" Ciel mengambil baju itu, namun terlihat sekali kalau dia tidak ingin memakainya.

"Kumohon, _bocchan,_ pakailah.. Demi kebaikanmu." Sebastian membawa perban di tangannya, Ciel tidak yakin apa yang Sebastian akan lakukan.

"Baiklah baiklah.." Ciel berjalan ke kamar mandi dan mengganti bajunya. Setelah itu dia keluar dan menghampiri Sebastian.

"Biar saya tutupi mata anda.." Sebastian memakaikan perban itu kepada Ciel, untuk menutupi mata kanannya.

"H-hey.. ada apa sebenar-' Kata-kata Ciel terputus saat bibir Sebastian menempel di bibirnya. Pipi Ciel pun menjadi merah, sangat merah. Sebastian lalu mundur, terlihat sedikit warna merah di pipinya.

"Nah, _bocchan,_ biar saya jelaskan semuanya. Nyonya Francis Midford akan datang ke sini, sebentar lagi." Jelas Sebastian.

"A-apa?! Sebentar lagi?! Aku.. seperti ini.. harus bagaimana?" Ciel mulai panik.

Sebastian lalu mengusap lembut pipi majikannya. Warna merah di pipi Ciel kembali muncul.

"_Bocchan,_ tenanglah. Saya akan bersembunyi, dan _bocchan_ akan menyamar menjadi salah satu pelayan baru di sini dan beri tahu nyonya Francis Midford bahwa Ciel Phantomhive dan semua yang tinggal di rumah ini sedang pergi. Dan anda ditinggal di sini karena anda disuruh menjaga rumah ini. Bagaimana? _Bocchan _setuju?" Ciel memikirkan ini. Memang benar sih.

"Baiklah.. tapi.. setelah itu jangan bersembunyi lagi, Sebastian." Pinta Ciel kepada Sebastian.

Sebastian pun tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja, _bocchan._"

"Tunggu, aku harus membaca misi keduanya." Kata Ciel.

Ciel membuka buku itu lagi dan membaca lanjutannya.

Buku itu pun dijatuhkan oleh Ciel. Dia tidak percaya dengan misi ini.

"Sebastian... Sakamaki itu apa?" Tanya Ciel pada Sebastian.

"Eh?"

'misi keduamu adalah mengunjungi kediaman keluarga Sakamaki dan berkenalan dengan mereka semua.'

**TBC**

**A/N : Mmm.. Sakamaki.. ehe.. peace. Sakamaki dari fandom Diabolik Lovers dan Rachel Dark adalah OC milik Rachel-Dark-Hokou. Okay.. Diabolik Lovers. Wow. Saking gak ada idenya sampai ngambil ide dari fandom lain. Gomen gomen, yang gak tau animenya, nonton aja dulu, wkwk.. ah, dan makasih ya review kalian. Sampai jumpa di Chapter 5 dan maaf kalau saya berbuat banyak kesalahan.(apaan dah -_-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : Haloo.. sorry nih baru update.. okay, chapter 5, here we go~ And Happy New Year (telat, Jen, telat -_-).**

**Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji dan Diabolik Lovers bukan punya saya, karena kalau punya saya, saya gak bakal bikin fanfic ini.**

**Warning : OC(Belum tentu ada di chapter ini sih -_-), gaje, garing humornya **

**CHAPTER 5**

"Mohon maaf, tetapi.. tuan Ciel beserta semua pelayan di sini sedang pergi, saya hanya ditugaskan untuk menjaga tempat ini." Kata Maid Ciella dengan sopan, tentu saja dia masih agak panik karena kunjungan tak terduga dari bibinya ini.

"Begitukah?" Nyonya Midford menghela napasnya. "Baiklah, kira-kira kapan mereka akan kembali lagi?"

"Eh? E-etoo.. _bocchan_ belum bilang apa-apa tentang itu, jadi.. saya kurang tahu.." Ciel bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Hmm, baiklah, tolong sampaikan salam saya kepada Ciel. Permisi.." Dan dengan itu Francis Midford pun kembali ke rumahnya.

"Whew.." Ciel merasa sangat lega karena tidak harus berhadapan lagi dengan bibinya itu, apalagi dengan penampilannya yang seperti ini.

'Ingin rasanya aku kembali seperti semula. Ughhh!' gerutu Ciel dalam hatinya.

"_Bocchan, _apakah semuanya berjalan dengan lancar?" tanya Sebastian yang sedang berjalan menghampiri Ciel.

"Eh? Ah... ya." Jawab sang tuan.

"Sekarang, bagaimana kita bisa mengunjungi Sakamaki itu?" Sebastian bertanya kepada tuannya.

"Hee... Mana kutau.." Jawab Ciel. Sang _butler_ menghela napasnya.

"Akan saya pikirkan caranya.."

.

.

.

"Ne.. kita sudah menunggu 5 jam, Sebastian, 5 jam!" Gerutu Ciel.

"Maaf, _bocchan_, tapi untuk dapat ke sini saja sudah membutuhkan waktu beberapa jam dan membutuhkan bantuan dari beberapa _shinigami_.." Sebastian hanya bisa pasrah. Memang benar sangat susah untuk bisa ke sini, untungnya Jennie kali ini mau menolong lagi, walau agak susah untuk merayu gadis itu.

"Sudah, jangan cerewet, kau ini menyusahkan sekali sih. Cih." Terdengar suara dari belakang Ciel dan Sebastian.

"Habisnya sejak mangsaku jadi vampir, aku gak ada mangsa lagi tau." Terdengar suara seorang pemuda yang memakai topi.

'V-vampir?' Mendengar kata "vampir" Ciel menjadi bingung.

"Sebastian, apa mereka adalah Sakamaki?" Ciel berbisik kepada Sebastian, _butler_ tercintanya. (kok narasinya gini sih?!)

"Kemungkinan besar seperti itu, _bocchan._" Sebastian berbisik kembali kepada tuannya.

Saat mereka menoleh ke arah asal suara itu, sudah tidak ada orang lagi.

"L-lho kok gak ada orang?" Ciel bingung, bagaimana dia dapat menyelesaikan misinya ini?!

"Nah, _bocchan_, kita cari tempat menginap dulu ya.." usul Sebastian.

"Tapi.. misiku.. gagal.. cewek.. gak mau.." Ciel sudah menjadi agak pucat karena takut misinya gagal. Sebastian menatap mata tuannya, walau.. kalau Hannah yang menatap Alois sih.. wait, salah narasi lagi, gomen.. Jadi kita ralat, Sebastian memandang ke arah Ciel, dan lalu mengelus pipi Ciel dengan lembut.

"U-uh?" Warna merah itu kembali menghiasi wajah Ciel yang cantik(kan jadi cewek).

"Tenanglah _bocchan_, saya tidak akan membiarkan _bocchan_ terus menerus mengalami kutukan ini. Saya pasti membantu _bocchan_ agar bisa kembali menjadi semula." Sebastian lalu tersenyum kepada Ciel.

"Y-y-ya aku tau itu! Itu kan memang sudah kewajibanmu untuk mengutamakan keselamatanku." Emangnya Ciel lagi keadaan bahaya ya? Yah.. terserah deh.

Sebastian tertawa kecil.

"Mengejekku ya?" Tanya Ciel agak kesal.

"Tidak kok.. hanya saja _bocchan_ ini lucu sekali." Yang Ciel ketahui, selanjutnya ia sudah berada di gendongan sang iblis dan mereka pergi mencari sebuah hotel. Seorang gadis muda dan pria tampan pergi ke hotel bersama, ngapain ya? Ya nginep lah! Jangan mikir macem-macem! Pokoknya semalaman Ciel tertidur pulas ditemani _butler_-nya yang tiduran di sampingnya sambil terkadang memainkan rambutnya.

.

.

.

"H-HOOOO!" Teriak Ciel saat bangun dari tidurnya. Apa yang terjadi? Saat terbangun dari tidurnya Ciel mendapati dirinya... be-ran-ta-kan, juga dengan kasurnya. (Kok menurut Author itu wajar aja ya kalau dia sama kasurnya berantakan? Karena emang wajar -_-)

"SEBASTIAAANNN!" Teriak Ciel.

"Ya, _bocchan,_ ada apa?" Sebastian menghampiri tuannya dengan santai.

"Ini kenapa kasurnya begini nih?! Rambutku kusut juga! Kamu apain aku hah?! Dasar Iblis Pedo!" Bentak Ciel yang masih belum sikat gigi, mau tak mau Sebastian harus menghirup bau mulut sang tuan. Terlihat Sebastian bernapas lewat mulutnya.

"_Bocchan_, tenanglah. Anda semalam tidur sambil bermimpi berenang di laut, jadinya kasur ini berantakan semua. Dan anda juga.. tidak bisa diam saat tidur, rambut anda kusut semua. Lagipula ini kan kejadian biasa.." Jelas Sebastian panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas(kok?)

"A-ah? M-masa sih... uhhh..." Ciel pun menjadi malu karena kesalah pahaman, pikiranmu diracuni apa sih, Ciel?

"Nah, _bocchan_ bersiaplah, karena sebentar lagi kita akan menemui Sakamaki. Bersikaplah yang sopan kalau tidak ingin jadi mangsa."

"Eh? Iya, aku tau! Mereka vampir kan? Kalau gitu lindungi aku jika ada hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Ini perintah!" Kata Ciel.

"_Yes, My Lord."_

.

.

.

"Jadi.. singkat ceritanya kau hanya ingin berkenalan dengan aku dan saudara-saudaraku untuk kepentingan misimu? Apa untungnya jika kami membantumu?" Tanya anak kedua dari Beatrix.

"..." Ciel tidak bisa menjawab.

"Kalau kami dibayar dengan darahmu, mungkin kami mau membantumu." Tawar Raito.

"Baiklah, _ojou-sama_ mau kan menerima tawaran itu?" Tanya Sebastian.

'Dia.. pasti punya rencana.' Kata Ciel dalam hati. Hari ini Ciel membiarkan rambut panjangnya digerai, lalu dia menggunakan kaos berlengan panjang serta rok yang mencapai lututnya. Dia juga memakai syal berwarna abu-abu. Cuaca hari ini.. memang agak dingin.

"Ya... saya menerima tawaran kalian." Jawab Ciel.

"Menarik.."

.

.

.

"Haa.. haa.. haa.." Ciel berusaha mengatur napasnya, dia sudah terlalu lelah berlari.

"_Bocchan_!" Sebastian lalu menggendong Ciel dan pergi menjauh dari tempat kediaman Sakamaki.

Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi? Kenapa Ciel dan Sebastian menjauh dari kediaman Sakamaki?

-Flashback-

"_Jadi.. Aku Ciella. Bukankah akan menjadi sedikit kasar kalau kau tidak memperkenalkan dirimu?" Tanya gadis bermata biru itu kepada anak paling tua di rumah tersebut._

"_...Shuu." Jawab Shuu singkat. "Sekarang pergilah, aku gak niat bertemu dengan orang luar."_

"_E-eh?" Jujur Ciel agak sweatdrop dengan jawaban Shuu Sakamaki._

'Kalau gitu yang selanjutnya adalah.. si kacamata.' _Kata Ciel dalam hati._

"_Nah, Shuu-san tidak mau melakukannya, bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Ciel kepada Reiji._

"_Ciella ya? Manis.." Reiji lalu mengusap pipi Ciel dan kemudian meletakan tangannya di pundak Ciel, bersiap untuk menggigit lehernya._

"_T-tunggu dulu!" Ciel tentunya tidak mau memberikan darahnya kepada Reiji._

"_Apa.. apa lagi?" Reiji berdiri biasa dan raut mukanya menandakan bahwa ia agak kesal sekarang, semoga saja Ciel tidak menghancurkan mood vampir yang satu ini._

"_Aku belum tau namamu.." Ciel lalu tersenyum manis._

"_Cih. Dasar _Tableware Otaku._ Cepetan, yang lain juga nunggu tau." Komplain Ayato, anak kelima dari enam bersaudara itu._

"_Tch. Namaku Reiji. Sekarang biar aku menghisap darahmu." Reiji lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya lagi._

_Sementara itu..._

"_Dijual dijual dijual! Tea Set asli dari Yunani!" Sebastian sudah menyamar menjadi seorang salesman, lengkap dengan kumis palsunya dan kacamata._

"_Tea set dari Yunani?!" Reiji pun langsung pergi keluar untuk mencari salesman gadungan itu._

"_Berapa harganya?!" Tanya Reiji yang sudah tidak sabar._

"_Ini harganya.. 1000 dollar!" Lalu terjadilah tawar menawar antara Sebastian dan Reiji._

'_Whew.. baguslah.' Ciel merasa lega dalam hati._

"_Kau mau ke kamarku?" Tanya Raito, yang paling mesum dari keenam Sakamaki itu._

"_Hmm.. Boleh saja.. Tapi namamu siapa?" Ciel tau dia punya rencana yang bagus._

"_Raito. Ayo ke kamarku, bitch-chan." Raito merangkul Ciel dan hendak membawa Ciel ke kamarnya, namun sesuatu yang Ciel perkirakan terjadi._

"_Tunggu dulu! Kau pasti akan memakan waktu lama." Ayato memprotes Raito._

_Maka terjadilah adu mulut antar kedua bersaudara itu._

"_Nee, Teddy, giliranku kan?" Tanya seorang vampir berambut ungu yang cocok dengan warna matanya._

"_Ah.. aku Ciella, salam kenal." Ciel lalu tersenyum manis kepada Kanato._

"_Aku sangat suka makanan manis, apa kau punya?" Kanato bertanya pada Ciel._

"_Ya.. tapi namamu siapa ya?" Tanya Ciel, dia berusaha menjadi sebaik mungkin._

"_Kanato." Jawabnya singkat._

"_Pudding gratis! Ayo ke sini sebelum kehabisan!" Sebastian sekarang sedang membagikan pudding gratis, sudah banyak yang mengantri._

"_Pudding? Teddy, ayo kita ke sana.." Kanato pun meninggalkan Ciel._

'_Dua lagi.. tapi yang satunya masih berantem..' Ciel pun berjalan ke arah anak paling muda di situ, Subaru._

"_Aku Subaru. Jangan ganggu aku."_

_Terdiam. Ciel hanya terdiam. Namun Ayato telah mengakhiri pertengkarannya dengan Raito, dia lalu mengangkat dagu Ciel._

"_Aku Ayato. Sekarang berikan darahmu kepadaku." Baru saja Ayato bersiap menggigit leher Ciel, tapi Ciel tiba-tiba berlari. Dan terjadilah adegan di mana saat Ciel berlari tiba-tiba beberapa vampir sadistic muncul di depannya._

-End of Flashback-

Sekarang Ciel sudah berada di RUMAHNYA! Hebat kan? (Readers : Gak. -_-) Ya deh kalo gak hebat -.- nah nah.. Ciel dan Sebastian sedang menunggu untuk misi selanjutnya. Ciel telah bertanya kepada buku itu, sekarang tinggal menunggu jawabannya.

'_Misimu selanjutnya adalah...'_

_._

_._

_._

'_Diakui oleh Jennie sebagai teman terbaiknya.'_

"WHAAATTT?!" Teriak Ciel.

Dan itulah ceritanya bagaimana chapter 5 selesai.

**TBC**

**A/N : Sorry lama updatenya -.- udah masuk sekolah soalnya.. Dan karena pas liburan saya sibuk (Baca : tidur) terus.. Nah, sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya. Kalo bisa review yaa.. yang Review semoga sehat selalu, amin.**


End file.
